Ah'm Pregnant, Dammit!
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Rogue has something to tell Remy  gee, I wonder what it could be , but he won't listen.


disclaimer: no, I do _not_ own X-men evolution nor any characters or trade marks, if I did, would Remy and Rogue _not_ be together?

* * *

><p>Rogue and Remy had been married for just over a year, since Rogue finally got control over her powers. They'd decided to stay at the Institute, and Rogue was currently in the rec room with Kitty.<p>

"Ah don't know, Kit. Ah think Ah've been gainin' weight, and Ah ain't felt so hot lately... Ah just can't figure out why..." Rogue sighed.

"Well, like you don't _look_ fat or-" Kitty suddenly stopped, her eyes lighting up. "Ohmigosh, Rogue! What if you're, like pregnant!"

"Pregnant?"Rogue snorted. "Yeah, right, Ah'm just gettin' a cold or somethin..."

Kitty gave her a sly look. "Have you and Remy- ya know."

"Oh, shut up!" Rogue siad throwing a pillow.

"Well, at least let Hank, like,check it out!"

Rogue sighed, "Oh, all right.." then made her way to the med-lab.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Kitty was in the kitchen alone making muffins, when Rogue walked in with a dazed expression.<p>

"Sooo... Like, how'd it go?" Kitty asked stirring.

"Kitty. Ah'm-Ah'm gonna have a baby." Rogue replied dreamily. Kitty jumped up and down squealing.

"This is, like, soo awesome! I can't wait to tell Piotr!"

"NO!'' Rogue exclaimed. "Ah have to tell Remy first!"

"Oh, of course! Go tell him!"

Rogue looked down rather sheepishly. "Well, Ah kinda wanted it to be- ya know, special."

Kitty smirked. "Ok, I like, won't tell."

* * *

><p>Rogue found Remy in the rec room with some of the guys. She sat on his lap and whispered, "Remy. Ah wanna tell ya somethin', can we be alone for a few minutes?"<p>

"Hmmm? Sorry, chere what'd ya- INTERCEPTION! DAT WAS AN INTERCEPTION!" He yelled standing up and sending Rogue to the floor.

"Remy!"

"Hmm? Oh, desole, chere." He told her helping her up off of the floor then turning his attention back to the football game.

She pouted while he sat down then she sat on his lap.

"Chere? Whatcha doin?" He asked craning his neck to see passed her.

"Ah wanted to talk to ya about somethin'. Can ya tell the guys to leave?"

"Oh, oh yeah," He replied distractedly. "Hey, do ya t'ink ya guys could give us a moment?"

The men grudgingly left, grumbling the whole way.

"Need somethin'?" She opened her mouth to answer, but Remy continued. "My advice, if ya' want it, buy it. If ya already have it, keep it. Go ahead, Remy knows shoppin and spendin money is just part of bein' a woman. Dat's ok. go ahead."

"No, it's not that Remy."

"Den what?" He asked still watching the game.

"Well, Remy" She began, getting more comfortable. "You and me are-''

*CRUNCH! crunch, crunch, crunch*

Rogue pushed away the bag of chips Remy began to devour. "Oh, I'm sorry did ya want some?''

"No, Ah-Ah wanted to tell ya-" Just then, the men returned. "Alright, We're sure ya've had plenty of time."

Rogue crossed her arms and pursed her lips, but in the end left.

* * *

><p>Later, after lunch, Rogue and Remy were outside. "Ah, such a beautiful day, chere." He sighed sitting on the bench.<p>

Rogue sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remy, Ah wanted to tell ya that-"

*Enter Hank's gym class of the new mutants*

"Hey! No powers guys!"

Rogue glared at them when they invited Remy to play. And he _accepted._

Kitty came up to Rogue a few minutes later. "Like, have you told him that-?"

"No." She cut off resignedly.

Kitty gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Around 8:00 that evening, Rogue and Remy were in their room. "Remy? Ah wanted to talk to ya-"<p>

"Can it wait, chere? After Hank's gym class and Logan's Danger Room session in the same day, I'd like t' get a shower." He told her.

She pursed her lips and nodded. He kissed the top of her head then went into their bathroom.

When Remy came out 15 minutes later, he found Rogue sobbing on the edge of their bed.

"Chere?" he asked, cautiously sitting by her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah wanted to tell ya somethin'!"

"Go ahead, I'm lis-"

"Ah'm _pregnant_, dammit! and ya won't let me tell ya!"

"Ya-You're pregnant?" he repeated disbelievingly while she continued to rant.

"Yes! Ah'm _pregnant!_ But do _you_ care? Oh no! Ya got watch football and eat your freakin' chips!"

He began to laugh for joy. "It's not funny!"

"Funny? of couse not! You're pregnant chere! Dat's great!"

"Great? _Great_? It's fan-freakin-tastic!"

He'd never been so happy, he, Remy Lebeau, was going to be a _father. _He wiped her tears and hugged her. Finally, she too, was smiling broadly. He looked from her eyes to her stomach and back before resting his hand on her stomach. "Little Remy Jr.'s in dere," He whispered.

"We're _not_ namin' him or her Remy Jr.!" Rogue stated firmly.

Remy kissed her gently, then turned out the lights. Laying her gently on the bed, he nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Care t' try for twins?"

* * *

><p>the end! Hope ya like it, I was inspired by and old "I love lucy" episode and couldn't resist.<p> 


End file.
